This application relates to a toy vehicle playset, and in particular to a toy vehicle playset having a movable object that captures another object and immerses the captured object into a body of water to change a color of the captured object.
Toy vehicle playsets are an extremely popular category of toys for players. Further, creature-based toys and water-based games are fun to play and help enhance the imaginary play of the player. Also, players are fascinated with toy vehicles that can change colors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy playset that provides enhanced play features.